Hey, Red and Blue make purple!
by I wear hug-a-me jackets
Summary: Kurama FINALLY gets enought guts to ask Botan out! But wait why does everyone want to spy on them? o.0 And who is this guy who claims to know Botan?! [B/K] (BURGER KING!) [CH. 3 UP!!!]
1. Kurama and Botan dating?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH people ;_; *cries* I want to own Hiei!!!  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: Oo; OOOOKIE DOOOOKIE!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*Scene change*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Kurama's turn to blush while walking up to Botan, the tall and beautiful grim reaper of death 'Oh boy oh boy!' Kurama thought while he walked up to her "Hello Kurama-kun" Botan said smiling "etoo, B-Botan- chan," Kurama stuttered, "I-I was wondering...Do you want to go out?" Kurama asked he didn't think he would actually stutter although...no one did either. "A-are you asking me out?" Botan asked turning redder than a beet, "yeah" Kurama said blushing a little also "Sure!" Botan said with a smile still blushing.  
  
~*~  
  
"HEY! URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke "what now?" Yusuke asked the big oaf "I have some news about Botan and Kurama" Kuwabara said with that big goofy look on his face "and it would be?" Yusuke asked "There going on a date!" Kuwabara yelled "well why didn't you say so in the first place! C'mon we'll go spy!" Yusuke said with a grin "HOLD ON A SECOND THERE!" another voice yelled which made Yusuke cringe "hey Keiko" Yusuke said smiling with a sweatdrop "Don't you 'hey Keiko' me mister!" Keiko yelled "heh your own your own buddy!" Kuwabara said grinning as he ran off "HEY!" Yusuke yelled about to run off to follow him "Oh no your not!" Keiko said grabbing onto Yusuke's neck colar. (A/N: I don't care if I spell wrong!)  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama waited by a door patiently.  
  
"ne Kurama do I REALLY have to come out?" Botan's voice came from inside "Botan..just come out" Kurama chuckled a little "Fine I'll come out" Botan said as she walked out of the door in a red dress that was two inches higher from her knees. Kurama himself was stunned.  
  
"So how do I look?" Botan asked  
  
Kurama didn't answer... "Kurama-kun?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
"etoo gomen Botan-chan I didn't mean to stare" Kurama apologized "I-its ok" Botan said blushing. "Ready to go?" Kurama said holding out his arm like a gentlemen "Hai" Botan said taking his arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hai..Its sloppy...I was kinda in a rush to type it Oo; well it WAS fun to make but I promise the next chapter will be better...in a way...somehow...eh..*goes off* REVIEW!! REEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! *runs away grabbing Hiei in the process*  
  
Hiei: O_O HN!! 


	2. Oh no! The dreaded Shuichichan Fan Club!

I wear hug-a-me jackets: I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING!!!  
  
YamiJupiter: o_O oh boy  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: IF all you people dislike the Kurama/Botan coupling then.WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS?! O_O *huffs*  
  
YamiJupiter: you've made her mad...  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: AND YOU NEED YOUR 15!!  
  
YamiJupiter: NO I DON'T!  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: YOU DO TO!  
  
YamiJupiter: *tries to take the 15*  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: *glues the 15 onto*  
  
YamiJupiter15: -_- why don't you just do the stupid disclaimer!!  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YYH! IF I DID! O.o *has vision of little chibi Hieis everywhere* XD  
  
YamiJupiter15: -__-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuusuke quickly made a gesture with his hand and moved across the wall with Kuwabara following with Hiei just walking by, "Hn..why are we doing this again?" Hiei asked, "because we want to spy on Botan and Kurama" Kuwabara answered grumbling at that little pip-squeak. "Hn" was Hiei's reply, "Why did we have to bring shorty along?" Kuwabara grumbled to Yuusuke, "oh shut up he's fast and he'll be at good use" Yuusuke hissed, "you know that really didn't sound right..." Kuwabara whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama silently waited by the door for Botan to finally come out of the shop with the dress that he had bought her, Botan slowly came out blushing as red as Kurama's hair and smiling a shy smile. "hai, Botan-chan you do look beautiful" Kurama said before Botan could even open her mouth to ask if she looked all right. "A-arigato" Botan stammered blushing furiously (A/N: I probably spelled Arigato wrong..I DO NOT CARE!! *ahem* Carry on) they were both about to walk off until a sudden group of girls appeared, Kurama sighed it was the dreaded Shuichi-chan Fan Club.  
  
A girl walked out of the group of girls obviously the leader of the horrible Shuichi-chan Fan Club "Oh! Shuichi-chan! We've been searching all over for you!" she said, Kurama blinked "Well um..Ku-Shuichi..I'll uh just wait over there..." Botan said stuttering with her words about to walks off "no! Botan-CHAN" Kurama quickly grabbed Botan's arm pulling her over to him within a blink of an eye.  
  
The leader of the dreaded Shuichi-chan Fan club frowned in disgust, who was this girl anyways?! Taking HER Shuichi-chan! "Who's this Shuichi-chan?" the girl asked, "Juri this is my....girlfriend..Botan" Kurama strayed for the right words to say, half of the whole entire Fan Club fell over crying there eyes out "GIRLFRIEND?!" They all cried. "We've got to go.." Kurama said bluntly rushing off dragging poor Botan as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think we went the wrong way" Kuwabara grumbled noting that they had been lost for at least an hour trying to find Botan and Kurama "Hn this is stupid" Hiei said just about to jump off into a tree "Hey! Look its Yukina!" Kuwabara said happily about to walk over to her before Yuusuke could pull on his jacket making him fall backwards "HEY! What was that for?!" Kuwabara yelled "Shut up! Where supposed to be looking for Kurama and Botan!" Yuusuke hissed, Kuwabara crossed his arms and gave a sour face, "Well there they are" Hiei said pointing to the two walking into a fancy restaurant. Yuusuke blinked "aww all my money is going to be wasted in here!" Yuusuke complained.  
  
All three boys walked into the restaurant while Yuusuke was paying for a table Hiei was eyeing the fancy little chocolates in a basket, before the man could see anything Hiei grabbed the whole basket and followed Yuusuke and Kuwabara to their table.  
  
"Yuusuke? Kuwabara? What are you three doing here?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: o_O; I made Hiei love chocolate...and who is this mysterious person?! *Hit again with tomatoes* GAH! EVIL! x___X OWIE!! *hides* REVIEW!! I want uh...SEVEN REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!! JUST SEVEN!! REEEVVIIIIEEEEWWWWWW!!! *runs off taking Hiei as well* 


	3. And you would be?

Disclaimer: *whines annoyingly* I wanna own Hiei! *pouts*  
  
Chibi random person: o_o you can own me!  
  
Kumagoro: ; your not as hot as Hiei! And I can't cheat on: Hiei, Seta, Miroku, Kouga, and Sano!  
  
Chibi random person: are they your boyfriends?  
  
Kumagoro: no! I married them online! Even Yuki!  
  
Chibi random person: From Gravitation?  
  
Kumagoro: NO! From Fruit Basket you dolt!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke sweatdropped, and turned around to face........KEIKO! "KEIKO?! What are you doing here?!" Yusuke yelled pointing to Keiko, "Shush Yusuke!" Keiko covered Yusuke's mouth, glancing over to a table where the red head and blue haired reaper sat.  
  
Yusuke nodded slightly, Kuwabara suddenly went red "Oh hey Yukina!" he blushed, Hiei glared deadly at Kuwabara, Who just grinned and skiddled over to Yukina.  
  
~*~  
  
Botan blushed and fiddled with the hem of her dress, Kurama also blushed, "Aww a young couple on a date" a elderly woman from another table, said to her husband, "Remember when we where like that dear?" the elderly man said, this made both Kurama and Botan blush even more.  
  
Kurama blush finally subsidded some and he smiled at Botan "Er, I'm sorry for the other girls back there" he apologized, Botan shook her head "Oh don't worry!" she giggled happily.  
  
After they both had ordered and finished there meal, they both decided the best thing for now might be a walk. Both being followed by Yusuke and his group, now including Keiko and Yukina. But also being followed by someone else. Kurama walked with Botan through a park, "BOTAN!" a man yelled running up to her, with starry eyes.  
  
The man had on a white shirt with long wide sleeves, on top was a beige vest, and along with that he had on blue jeans, his hair was a emerald green, and his eyes where blue. "Er, do I know you?" Botan asked, blinking obviously confused, "Ah Botan my dear! I dreamed the day I could see you again" the man grabbed Botan's hands, "Er," Kurama just said lightly.  
  
"Its me! Your darling Seiichi!" Seiichi smiled, "Darling?!" Botan yelled, confused as ever, "Excuse me but how do you exactly know Botan?" Kurama asked camly. "Botan here I saw here in the Makai world once and I fell in love!" Seiichi said with heart shaped eyes, both Kurama and Botan sweatdropped.  
  
~*~  
  
"DARLING?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kumagoro: *giggles* will you review pwease? *chibi eyes*  
  
Chibi random person: Can't..resist..  
  
Kumagoro: Stay away!  
  
KoD: ^.^  
  
Kumagoro: ._. if yer smart you might figure out who said "DARLING?!" ^___^ so toodles!! And....REEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
KoD: Meow er *purrs and hops around* 


End file.
